


Tumblr Prompts

by BrenanaBread



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/pseuds/BrenanaBread
Summary: A Collection of Tumblr PromptsThe pairing will be the chapter title and the prompt will be in the notes at the beginning of the chapter.





	1. Ladybug/Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> "Aren't you...a damsel in distress?"

“Aren’t you...a damsel in distress?”   
  
Adrien’s head was still reeling as he tucked himself farther into the corner of his room, peeking out from behind his nightstand and stared at the girl who’d jumped through his window.   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” she said, taking a step forward and crouching down, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible.   
  
Adrien blinked at her twice, slowly taking in the skin tight, red and black polka-dotted suit and yo-yo clutched tightly in her right hand.   
  
“Not,” he cleared his throat when it came out scratchy “um, not that I know of?”   
  
The girl’s shoulders fell and she breathed out a soft “oh”, the sigh tickling the ends of her bangs against her forehead.   
  
Adrien’s heart clenched as she stood up, dejectedly refusing to meet his eyes.   
  
He didn’t know her, and quite honestly he was entirely confused by her presence, but he couldn’t bear to see her look so unsure and timid, when only moments before she had barreled through his empty window like a superhero coming to save the day.   
  
Adrien tilted his head, blinking against the hair that fell in his eyes, and considered her. She sort of...looked like a superhero. Like a weirdly ladybug-themed superhero.   
  
He slowly stood up, awkwardly tugging on the hem of his shirt. “Do you want me to be?”   
  
Her eyes jumped to his for a moment before skirting away again. She twisted the yo-yo string in her hands, pulling it tight enough Adrien thought it would break.   
  
“Is it wrong if I say yes?” she asked timidly.   
  
Adrien took too long to consider his words and the girl rushed in to clarify her question.   
  
“Not that I want you to be in trouble, of course!” Her words tumbled out quickly and Adrien felt his head spinning as he struggled to follow along. “I’m not  _ hoping  _ for you to be in danger or anything--I would never hope that of anyone--, and you seem like a handso-” she cut herself off with a sharp inhale of breath and a squeak “hard-working and a er lovely individual and I wish you the best of luck in the rest of your life okayseeyoubye!”   
  
She jumped backwards and reached out a hand to grab his window to pull herself back out into the night, but the unexpected, loose grip on her other wrist startled her enough to stop.   
  
Her eyes dropped to the fingers clasped around her forearm and Adrien suddenly wondered if he was even breathing.   
  
“Ah, sorry!” he said far too loudly for how close they were standing together, practically throwing her wrist away from his body. “I just...uh...you don’t...you don’t need to go. If you don’t want to that is.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “You probably do want to go but just...if you don’t...you don’t...uh have to?” his voice tilted up at the end like a question.   
  
She turned to face him again, body tense and coiled to run any moment, but Adrien still took the moment as a victory.   
  
“Okay,” was all she said.   
  
“Would you like to sit?” he gestured to his couch, heart thumping rapidly as she warily stepped closer to him and sank down into his soft cushions.   
  
Her voice was soft when she thanked him.   
  
He sat down next to her, leaving enough space in between them that she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable by his proximity.   
  
“So,” he picked at a thread coming loose on his jeans “why did you think I was a damsel in distress?”   
  
She shook her head, pigtails flopping against her shoulders, “I’m really sorry about that, again.”   
  
He stopped her with a light hand against her knuckles where she gripped his couch cushion. “No need to apologize,” he said hoping she could feel the sincerity in his tone.   
  
She gave him a half smile before continuing. “I was told to come to this address. That someone in here needed saving.”   
  
“Someone here? In my room?”   
  
She nodded, “They specified this window.”   
  
“Who?” Adrien wondered, glancing around the room as if he expected to find a hidden camera stashed in a corner or behind his bookcase.   
  
She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, biting the inside of her bottom lip and he could only assume she was internally debating how much she could tell him.   
  
“It doesn’t matter,” she finally settled on.   
  
Adrien bit back the  _ absolutely it does  _ he was thinking.   
  
“I was told someone by the name of,” she relaxed the hand that clutched her yo-yo and pressed the center spot, not nearly as awed as Adrien was when the device twisted open on its own “Adrien Agreste.” She squinted at the screen. “Adrien Agreste. Blond hair, green eyes. Presumably you.” She gestured at him with a flick of her wrist, but didn’t look up from the screen.   
  
Adrien cleared his throat. “Y-yes. That’s me.”   
  
“Good, so I am in the right place.”   
  
He nodded vigorously.   
  
She continued to read. “Sixteen-years-old. 175 cm.”   
  
He sat up straighter, rolling back his shoulders and tilting his chin up. “It’s closer to 179 cm”   
  
She gave him a hard look and raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment.   
  
“63 kg. Date of birth: 8 September, 2003. Blood type: B positive.”   
  
Adrien stood up suddenly, throwing his hands into his hair. “Okay, okay, I get it! You have a lot of information on me. But that doesn’t explain  _ why _ you thought I’d be in trouble.” He paced in front of her, body whipping sharply at each pivot.  “Didn’t they give you any information on that?”   
  
She pursed her lips and scrolled farther down. “I was told you would be kidnapped today at the start of your piano lesson when security relaxes to let your teacher in.”   
  
Adrien’s brow wrinkled. “That was pushed back half an hour today.”   
  
“Half an hour?” she reiterated.   
  
“Mhm, it’s scheduled for 16:30.” He tried not to think about how she had gotten his schedule in the first place.   
  
She pressed a different button on her yo-yo and a clock filled the screen. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet.   
  
Just as Adrien tried to make sense of the upside-down numbers, the door to his bedroom burst open, loudly banging against the wall and shaking his picture frames.    
  
“Shit,” she swore, wrapping an arm around his waist and throwing him onto the floor so the couch hid his body.   
  
Even as three large men in black suits barreled into his room, all Adrien could think about was how casually the curse slipped past her lips, almost unconsciously. He wished he knew what that was like. Somehow, it seemed like the height of freedom.   
  
“What is going on?!” he whisper yelled, trying to peak his head out from behind the furniture.   
  
She threw her yo-yo, wrapping it around his foosball table and slamming it into the intruders before wrapping an arm around his waist again and hauling him to her chest.   
  
She lifted him quickly and leaped out his window, swinging away from his house as fast as possible.   
  
Adrien tightened his arm around her neck, staring at the ground in wonder while the wind whipped a natural blush against his cheeks.   
  
Without looking at him, she answered, “Distress.”


	2. Ladybug/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about no"-Ladynoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [kayleemb on tumblr](http://kayleemb.tumblr.com/)

“How about no.” Chat took a step back from his partner, disentangling their arms and letting the cool spring air fill the space between them.  
  
“Come on, Chat.” Ladybug batted her eyelashes as she stared up at him, her eyes glowing brightly, illuminated by the streetlights down below them and highlighted by the dark, night sky above. “Please?”  
  
He groaned and shook his head, hair skittering across his forehead. “How dare you use your beauty against me.”  
  
Her smile grew wide enough to crinkle the corners of her eyes. “I prefer to think of it as using my beauty to my advantage.”  
  
“Either way, it’s weaponizing your looks which─,” he scratched his eyebrow with the tip of one  claw before tapping it to his lips in dramatized contemplation “if I’m not mistaken─constitutes a war crime.” Chat raised his brows, his mouth pulling down and elongating the skin between his nose and upper lip as he scrutinized her.  
  
She swatted at him playfully, trying to stifle her giggle in her shoulder.  
  
“See, there you go again!” Chat Noir cried, grabbing at his heart with one hand while the other draped across his forehead. “Striking me with your gorgeousness!”  
  
“I’m not doing anything!” she said, words slightly garbled as her laughter tumbled out uncontrollably. Her cheeks were splotched with red, accentuating patches of freckles on her nose and cheeks.  
  
He bent forward and ducked his head until his gaze level with hers. “Oh, I think you know ex _cat_ ly what you’re doing.”  
  
She snorted. “Really?” Ladybug stepped closer to him, letting her toes touch the tip of his boots and pushing him to his full height by the tip of his nose. “Because I think you’re playing cat and mouse with the wrong bug, _chaton_.” Her voice dropped low as she whispered the endearment, tilting her face up and letting her eyes wander across his face.

Chat swallowed heavily and Ladybug took the opportunity to once again bat her eyelashes up at him.  
  
“You see  _minou_ , I may taunt and I may tease, but I _never_ start a game I don’t intend to finish.”  
  
His voice was breathless when he responded, eyes round and full as the moon as his tongue flicked out to wet his suddenly dry lips. “How very, ah,” he struggled to clear his throat “provo _cat_ ive of you, my lady.”  
  
Her mouth quirked up at the corner as her gaze followed the path of his tongue. “You don’t even know the half of it.” She leaned in closer, their lips only separated by the barest of margins, and brought a hand up to the base of his neck, fingers curling in the wisps of hair that brushed his collar. “I’m quite the,” she scratched up his scalp softly, her other hand wrapping around his waist as his body instantly relaxed at her touch “ _fur_ midable op _paw_ nent.”  
  
A deep rumble like the motor of a faraway car began low in his throat and she smirked at the familiar sound.  
  
His shoulders were free of the tension they held only moments before and his body slowly sank forward the longer her fingers combed through his locks.  
  
Ladybug tilted her head to the right, nose gently brushing against his as the purring grew louder when she dipped her fingers to rub behind his ear and brought her mouth ever-so-closer to his─

“Hey!” Chat Noir sprang away from her touch, tripping over his legs in his haste to get away from her heat and fingers and lips _oh god her lips_ and falling gracefully onto his butt.

Ladybug couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her chest, but she still reached out a hand to help him back onto his feet. “Are you alright?”  
  
He brushed off his suit with his free hand, refusing to make eye contact with her. “Don’t think I didn’t see what you were doing there, my lady.”  
  
She threw up her free hand and huffed. “I don’t think it’s too much to ask for,” her other hand was still placed firmly in his and her thumb drew tiny circles on his knuckles. She gently pulled him closer to her again, palm slipping up his arm as he made his way towards her until she could wrap both her arms loosely around his lower back. “I just want to kiss you while you’re purring.”  
  
“But _why_?” he whined, cat ears flopping down and flattening against his head. “It’s embarrassing.”  
  
She rested her head against his chest and tightened her arms around him, bringing him closer to her body until his arms came up around her as well.  
  
“I’m sorry, Chat,” she said, hugging him close. “I’m not doing it to poke fun at you.” She looked up at him, letting her chin press lightly under his collarbone and staring with an intensity that left him breathless. “I _love_ your purr.” She raised herself onto her toes and kissed the underside of his jaw. “I love the way a light touch tickles my fingertips, but when I press harder, it’s like I’m melting into you.” Her lips made their way to his pulse point and left a kiss there too. “I love the way your face relaxes. How you lose your _purr_ fect _paw_ sture.” A kiss on his chin. “I love how you pull me closer without even realizing it. Like you can’t imagine such a peaceful and vulnerable moment without me there.”

His eyes were closed, but the gentle pressure of her lips against his had him seeing stars.

Chat couldn’t help but smile against her mouth before pulling away to find those too-blue eyes and gaze into them like they held the secrets of the universe.

“It sounds like you maybe just love _me_ ,” he teased, trailing his nose down the side of hers.

She breathed him in deeply, reveling in his warmth as a breeze shuffled the bangs tickling her forehead.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Maybe I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at [jattendschaton.tumblr.com](http://jattendschaton.tumblr.com/) and send me requests :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out with me on tumblr (and request more prompts!) at [jattendschaton.tumblr.com](https://jattendschaton.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My current prompt list is [here](https://jattendschaton.tumblr.com/tagged/bean%27s-prompt-list)


End file.
